This core is the Data Management/Statistical component of the Center. The core staff are responsible for the overall management of the data, coordination of the multiple study databases, statistical analytic support for all projects. For the component projects, Statistical Core staff will 1) construct and maintain primary relational databases, 2) check and maintain data consistency and accuracy, 3) oversee data security, 4) provide project managers with progress reports and participant tracking, 5) assist with statistical analysis investigating the relationship between psychosocial stress, physiologic responses (allostatic load) and health outcomes, interacting with the five projects, 6) assist with the psychometric development and adaptation of scales for psychosocial stress and social support for the Puerto Rican population and 7) develop predictive models for these associations and 8) assist with analysis of the effectiveness of psychosocial and nutrition interventions on allostatic load. These functions of this core provide central systematic coordination of data related activities for the components of the Center Grant.